


If Buried

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon endured solitude for as long as he was able to remember.





	If Buried

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon endured solitude for as long as he was able to remember. Centuries without his wife. Ever since the superstitious Salem townspeople managed to burn Sarah Croydon at the stake. The vampire couldn't remember every single victim. He still remembered Sarah. The vampire's happiness was buried just like him. 

 

THE END


End file.
